


Running away

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vanessa wants to run from the barrio





	Running away

Vanessa wanted to leave this hellhole behind 

Her life had been shitty lately 

Her mother was back to drinking heavily and among other things her lease was up 

The landlord had been demanding money from her and she had been struggling to make enough 

All Vanessa wants is to leave the barrio and it’s confinement’s 

Besides it would be her chance of running away from her do nothing life and her mixed feelings 

Vanessa harbored mixed feelings of attraction towards her friend Usnavi 

She never knew how to deal with her strange feelings for her longtime friend


End file.
